


Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo

by aat2184



Series: Cartas Secretas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aat2184/pseuds/aat2184
Summary: Quando Harry termina Hogwarts, Gina lhe escreve uma carta.





	Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo

** _Notas da Autora:_ ** _ No Reino Unido, não se usa o termo "formatura" para o término do Ensino Médio, e por isso não lhe faço referência. Todos os nomes e lugares mencionados pertencem à JK Rowling, e eu não tenho permissão para usá-los._

**Meu Mais Bem-Guardado Segredo**

Harry,

Tudo está finalmente terminado, não é? Só agora eu percebi que você está partindo: eu acho que depois de tantos (importantes) anos com você como uma constante na minha vida, eu pensei que seria para sempre... mas não é.

Bom, você conseguiu, né? Voltou à Hogwarts, curou todos os seus ferimentos e tudo a tempo de terminar seu sétimo ano. Esse é o grande Harry Potter para todos! Para mim... para mim você sempre foi só Harry. O melhor amigo do meu irmão.

Depois de tantos anos te observando a distância; ouvindo várias conversas, mas nunca participando delas; crescendo perto de você, e nunca para longe de você... Bom, depois de ouvir tantos conselhos para te esquecer e seguir em frente, mas eu nunca vou conseguir me desvencilhar; só agora eu percebi!

Para onde todos esses anos foram? Porque eu tive tanto tempo para conversar com você, mas eu esperei, e esperei pelo momento certo que nunca veio. E hoje... hoje você termina a escola, e haverá uma grande festa para celebrar principalmente você, e seus grandes feitos...

Hoje é, provavelmente, o último dia que eu tenho para simplesmente olhar para você, mas eu decidi ao invés disso, não ir. Eu decidi ser finalmente honesta com você e comigo mesma.

É, eu decidi não participar, mesmo sabendo que a minha família e alguns dos meus amigos não vão gostar muito dessa decisão. Eventualmente, eles vão superar isso.

Eu não estou lhe escrevendo para dizer que eu somente desejaria que você tivesse me visto por quem eu sou, porque eu sei que você o fez. Eu também sei que eu já fui o foco da sua atenção mais de uma vez. A gente sempre sabe quando tem alguém olhando para a gente e gostando do que está vendo. Eu também não vou desperdiçar seu tempo com falsa modéstia – a razão dessa carta É ser honesta, afinal de contas...

E eu ouvi de várias pessoas que eu provavelmente poderia ter tido mais encontros do que eu tive, e ter outros se apaixonando por mim. Mas a realidade é que cada vez que eu era a "quedinha" de alguém, era sempre você que o meu coração desejava, e meu cérebro me enganava com pensamentos desejosos e sonhos de contos de fadas.

Agora sua vida finalmente saiu do "modo de espera". Os fantasmas que o assombravam – principalmente o "Fantasma-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado" – foram finalmente exterminados, e agora você tem uma vida inteira em que pensar. A esse ponto, essa carta está, provavelmente, soando amarga, mas POR FAVOR não pense que essa é a minha intenção. Ao contrário, o que eu estou sentindo agora, é um grande sentimento de alívio...

Eu não tenho as melhores lembranças de escrever para alguém sobre os meus sentimentos, mas eu pensei que, com você, eu estaria a salvo. E foi por isso que eu me atrevi. Além disso, eu estou em débito com você: você salvou a minha vida. E por causa disso, eu estarei para sempre ligada a você de certa forma, e eu decidi começar por ser honesta.

Eu sei que, para mim, o amor sempre foi um verbo intransitivo. Eu te amei porque o fiz, e receber seu amor de volta nunca foi uma condição. Meu amor é, e sempre vai ser, infinito enquanto durar.

Quando eu acordei hoje, eu me perguntei por que você - e todo o resto - nunca tomou conhecimento do meu amor. Por que que eu sempre fui a pequena Weasley com uma "quedinha" boba pelo famoso Harry Potter? E foi aí que eu percebi. Todo mundo pensou que eu tinha superado a minha "quedinha", quando na verdade, eu me aprofundei nela. Mesmo a minha "quedinha" não tendo sido nenhum segredo para ninguém, meu amor foi provavelmente meu mais bem-guardado segredo.

Eu não estou pedindo nada de você, na verdade, eu estou fazendo isso por mim mesma. Essa carta VAI chegar a você – não vai ser jogada fora como tantas outras. E depois de seis anos, eu vou finalmente entender onde a minha coragem Grifinória está.

Eu estou sorrindo agora, e me sentindo melhor do que em muito tempo. Eu não estou esperando uma resposta, e a não ser que você QUEIRA dar uma, não precisa se preocupar. Afinal de contas, esse é o motivo de eu não ir a essa festa; você não merece momentos desconfortáveis em um dia tão especial quanto esse. Eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento em te amar tanto o quanto eu te amo, e nem acho que um dia vou ter. Eu espero que hoje acabe sendo uma de suas lembranças favoritas, e que esse dia (seu dia) seja tão bom quanto esperado, ou melhor. Você merece. Boa sorte!

Com amor, sempre,

Gina.


End file.
